1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for therapeutically treating injuries using ultrasound. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus which utilize an ergonomically constructed ultrasonic transducer assembly configured to cooperate with a placement module for placement in proximity to a cartilage and/or osteochondral injury and/or defect to stimulate cartilage growth.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of ultrasound to therapeutically treat and evaluate bone injuries is known. Impinging ultrasonic pulses having appropriate parameters, e.g., frequency, pulse repetition, and amplitude, for suitable periods of time and at a proper external location adjacent to a bone injury has been determined to accelerate the natural healing of, for example, bone breaks and fractures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,360 to Duarte describes a basic non-invasive therapeutic technique and apparatus for applying ultrasonic pulses from an operative surface placed on the skin at a location adjacent a bone injury. To apply the ultrasound pulses during treatment an operator must manually hold the applicator in place until the treatment is complete.
The Duarte patent as well as U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,612 to Winder et al. describe ranges of RF signal for creating the ultrasound, ultrasound power density levels, ranges of duration for each ultrasonic pulse, and ranges of ultrasonic pulse frequencies.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,965 to Talish et al. relates to an ultrasonic body treatment system having a body-applicator unit connected to a remote control unit by sheathed fiber optic lines. The signal controlling the duration of ultrasonic pulses and the pulse repetition frequency are generated apart from the body-applicator unit. Talish et al. also describes a mounting fixture for attaching the body-applicator unit to a patient so that the operative surface is adjacent the skin location.
While the systems described in these patents relate to therapeutic methods and apparatus for ultrasonic treatment of hard and soft tissue injuries and defects, there is a need for ergonomically configured signal generators and transducers for the treatment of cartilage and/or osteochondral injuries and/or defects. Further, a need exists for an apparatus which optimizes the treatment of cartilage and/or osteochondral injuries and/or defects.
A cartilage and/or osteochondral injury and/or defect typically involves damage to the cartilage which lines articulating bones (articular cartilage), such as the bones of the knee, elbow, shoulder and ankle. Osteochondral injuries can be treated by chondral and/or osteochondral drilling causing blood flow at the site. The aim of chondral drilling is to stimulate cartilage regeneration as part of the healing process. However, the resulting nonhyaline or fibrocartilage produced is biomechanically inferior to articular cartilage, does not have comparable proteoglycan content, and may consist primarily of a thin unorganized layer of collagen. Further, it has been observed that degeneration of the new tissue generally occurs over time, requiring the need for additional reconstructive surgical treatment.
Other methods of treatment include: the transplantation of non-weight bearing cartilage to the injury and/or defect site; inducing a fracture at the injury and/or defect site; placing a carbon fiber matrix to induce cartilage formation; and autologous chondrocyte implantation (ACI). ACI entails removing chondrocytes capable of regenerating hyaline-like cartilage from the body and culturin them for several weeks. During the culture process, the number of cells increases approximately 15 times that of the original tissue sample. The cultured cells are then transplanted through an arthrotomy. A small piece of periosteum, the skin covering a bone, is taken from the patient""s tibia. The periosteum is then sutured over the defect to provide a protective cover for the cultured cells. The cultured cells are injected under the periosteum into the defect where they will continue to multiply and produce a durable repair tissue. However, ACI increases the healing time since the chondrocytes need to be cultured before they are transplanted to the patient.
Therefore, there is a further need for a method and apparatus to stimulate cartilage regeneration which produces fibrocartilage which is biomechanically equal or superior to articular cartilage, has comparable proteoglycan content, and consists of a thick organized layer of collagen. Further still, a need also exists for an apparatus which stimulates cartilage regeneration and where the regenerated cartilage does not degenerate over time requiring additional treatment or reconstructive surgery. Further, there is a need for an apparatus which stimulates cartilage regeneration and significantly reduces the healing time.
The ultrasonic treatment apparatus of the present invention is used for therapeutically treating cartilage and/or osteochondral injuries and/or defects using ultrasound. The apparatus includes an ergonomically constructed placement module configured for mounting at least one ultrasonic transducer assembly with an integral signal generator which provides excitation signals to at least one ultrasonic transducer within the transducer assembly. Timing control circuitry as well as monitoring circuitry for the proper attachment and operation of the transducer assembly are housed within a portable main operating unit which may be fit within a pouch worn by the patient. In operation, the placement module is positioned against a part of the patient""s body such that at least one trasducer is positioned over the cartilage and/or osteochondral injury and/or defect. At least one transducer is then excited for a predetermined period of time to impinge ultrasonic waves against the damaged cartilage area to stimulate the regeneration of new articular cartilage.
Preferably, the main operating unit has an internal power source for powering the signal generator circuitry, a display coupled to the signal generator circuitry to display treatment sequence data, a keypad coupled to the signal generator circuitry to permit user operation and/or entry of data. The signal generator circuitry includes a processor, means for generating a pulsed control signal, and a switch coupled to the processor for regulating the pulsed control signal. A communication interface may be connected between a communication port and the processor to provide a communication link between the ultrasonic signal generator and an external computer or modem. Preferably, the communication interface is a serial communication interface, however, a parallel interface is also contemplated. An alarm is provided to indicate to the user that the treatment time has expired. The alarm is coupled to the processor such that when ultrasonic treatment is completed the processor activates the alarm and terminates ultrasound generation.
The present invention also provides a kit for ultrasonically treating cartilage and/or osteochondral injuries and/or defects. The kit includes an ultrasonic transducer assembly, a placement module configured to be worn by a patient and to receive the ultrasonic transducer assembly, an integrated ultrasonic signal generator located in the ultrasonic transducer assembly, and a main operating unit (MOU) or controller. The MOU has an internal power source thereby providing patient mobility. A MOU envisioned for use with the present invention is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,372 to Talish et al. which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The MOU is electrically coupled to at least one transducer secured to the placement module. The activation of the signal generator corresponding to each transducer excites at least one ultrasonic transducer for impinging ultrasonic waves to the cartilage and/or osteochondral injury and/or defect.
A method for ultrasonically treating cartilage and/or osteochondral injuries and/or defects is also provided. Once the location of the cartilage and/or osteochondral injury and/or defect is ascertained, the body""s own natural healing processes are stimulated adjacent the injury. This can be accomplished by chondral drilling on the defect to form a series of channels to stimulate blood flow and induce the biological reconstructive healing response of the underlying area at the cartilage site. Other methods of stimulating this response includes laser drilling, induce fracture, scraping, chemical or biochemical treatments, etc. Once the healing response has been sufficiently facilitated, a placement module containing an ultrasonic transducer assembly having at least one transducer and one signal generator is positioned adjacent to the injured part of the body such that at least one transducer is in proximity to the cartilage and/or osteochondral injury and/or defect for the treatment of the injury. The signal generator is then activated to excite the at least one transducer for impinging ultrasonic waves to the cartilage and/or osteochondral injury and/or defect. The ultrasonic waves impinge upon the injury site to stimulate and accelerate the biological healing properties of the body to regenerate cartilaginous material. The present method can also be used in conjunction with the transplantation of autologous cultured chondrocytes to the injury site to increase the healing time.
In an alternative embodiment, a placement module is provided for securing a plurality of transducers thereto in a plurality of configurations. The placement module is then secured to a cartilage and/or osteochondral injury and/or defect site, for example, at the ankle or wrist, to stimulate cartilage regeneration. Further, the present invention also provides an embodiment having a placement module which contains a locking structure for locking the articulating bones in a particular position. This embodiment prevents the patient from moving his limbs, for example, moving the femur with respect to the tibia, during treatment.